Yao
| Gender = Male | Eye color = Hazel | Fur color = Grey | Clothing = Black pants and green shaolin wrap | Other attributes = Perform kung fu moves with his mind | Age = 65+ years | Also known as = Master Yao | Status = Living | Residence = His meditation box | Occupation = Kung fu master | Combat style = Unspecified style of kung fu; uses moves such as the Eight-Armed Yangtze Spleen Punch | Master(s) = Unknown | Student(s) = Unknown | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "My Favorite Yao" | Last appearance = "Apocalypse Yao" | Voiced by = }} Master Yao is a character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is a legendary kung fu master renowned by many for his outstanding intellect; among his admirers is Shifu, who idolizes him and once commented on Yao being "the greatest kung fu mind this world has ever known." He first appeared in the episode "My Favorite Yao", where he was kidnapped by Temutai. Biography Earlier years ]] Shifu briefly mentioned in the episode "My Favorite Yao" that Yao showed signs of his phenomenal intelligence all throughout life. Yao is credited as the only one to have unlocked the mystery of the Secret Scroll, having done so at the age of five. At the age of six, he invented and became one of the few who understood the workings of an in-depth. Because his mind contained secrets of kung fu that could be used for wrong doing, Yao eventually took up a lifetime of meditation alone with no contact to the outside world, and soon became known as the keeper of the secrets of kung fu. He had done this for sixty-five years in his meditation tower before the events of "My Favorite Yao". In Legends of Awesomeness In the episode "My Favorite Yao", Yao left his meditation home and moved into the Jade Palace (much to Shifu's excitement). Yao's box was placed in the Hall of Heroes where he continued to meditate. A little while later, Shifu opened up the box to introduce himself to his idol and to give him some bean cakes. Released from his box, Yao started over-examining everything in the environment (after eating all the bean cakes Shifu served him). Suddenly, he spotted the front doors of the Jade Palace and exited. Yao rolled down the Palace steps in a wagon and quickly demonstrated the Clap of Stillness (to avoid crashing). Po and Shifu ran down after him when Temutai arrived to capture Yao. Shifu was able to knock Temutai and his guards out but realizes that Yao disappeared again. They eventually found him in the village examining people and things, but Yao quickly disappeared again. Po decided to perform a dance for Yao to reappear. Shifu explained that Po was wasting time, until Yao soon arrived to participate. He asked Shifu to join in. However, he refused, much to Yao's disappointment. Yao was soon captured by Temutai and was brought to the Qidan where he was put in chains. Temutai demanded Yao for the secrets of kung fu. However, Yao refused and complementing Temutai in every way possible, confusing Temutai, who decided to let Yao make his decision during the night, otherwise, he would be eliminated. Yao rested in the chains until he was awoken by Master Shifu and Po. Excited to see them, Yao loudly yelled "Fuzzy" (Shifu) which woke up the guards. Again, Shifu overwhelmed the guards and the three made a run for it. However, they were caught by Temutai. Yao, Po and Shifu were now all captured. The next morning, Shifu apologized to Yao for the trouble he caused. However, Yao was pleased for having such a fun day. Again, Temutai continually demands for the secrets of kung fu, but Yao only wants to talk about everything in his environment. Frustrated, Temutai orders his guards to eliminate the three of them, and asks for any last requests, Shifu requested to dance for the Qidan. Awkwardly, Temutai accepts the performance and releases Shifu. Po begins to make drumming music by using his lips, while Shifu performs a beautiful dance (and secretly takes off the chains). Yao along with one of the guards enjoyed the performance. Shifu was forced back in the chains. However, Shifu attacked the guards and released Po. Temutai thought fast and ordered more of his guards to surround them. He ordered his guards to finish them off. The guards charged at Po and Shifu but were unexpectedly defeated by Yao's Eight Arm Yangtze Spleen Punch (which he used with his mind). Po and Shifu were stunned by this effect, with Po wondering why Yao hadn't done it earlier. Yao explained he didn't want to miss out on the fun. Po, Shifu and Yao returned to the Jade Palace to return Yao to his box. Yao thanked them for an amazing day and returned to his meditating. Personality After having been confined in constant isolated meditation for the majority of his life, Yao is observed to treat the simplest things with obvious delight. When he was released from his meditation box transport in "My Favorite Yao", he got overly excited at everything his senses allowed him to experience. Fighting style ]] Even though his physical strengths are limited, Yao is able to powerfully use kung fu with his mind (his eyes glow whenever he does this), as demonstrated in his first appearance. When he uses this ability, the techniques he performs are powerful enough to defeat large groups at a time. It is unknown if Yao is the only kung fu master capable of this feat, or if Oogway, the founder of kung fu, is also capable of this. Relationships Shifu ]] Yao and Shifu came off on uneasy terms upon first communicating directly with each other. Yao found it disappointing when Shifu wouldn't enjoy dancing willingly in public, but was delighted when he later danced to save him and Po from Temutai. Yao passed on some very wise advice to Shifu before they parted ways: to "live every day as if you only had one." Po As Po is also a fun-loving and energetic person, he and Yao quickly became friends, dancing together in public after Po used music to lure him out. Temutai Though Temuati wished to kidnap him and discover his secrets, Yao did not appear to consider him a dangerous enemy, irritating the warrior king with questions unrelated to what Temutai wanted. Even when Temutai threatened to kill him, Yao continued to treat his kidnapping as entertainment, up until Shifu and Po became overwhelmed by soldiers and Yao single-handedly defeated Temutai and his men to save them. Tigress Coming soon! Clothing Yao wears black pants with a green Shaolin wrap around his waist. Trivia * In Chinese, "yao" ( : 耀 ; : yào) means "brilliant" or "glorious".MDBG English to Chinese Dictionary - "yao" The name may also be a reference to the mythical , who was revered as a smart and virtuously perfect sage-king. * Yao's voice actor, , is one of the writers for the show. Additionally, Rugg voices Cricket from fellow Nicktoon , who is also a genius. Gallery Images YaoAbacus.jpg|Yao became one of the few that really understood how an abacus worked at the age of six Yao1.jpg|Yao spent a lifetime meditating alone, with no contact to the outside world Yao2.jpg|Yao holds in his mind unimaginable knowledge and the power of the universe Yao-rooftop.png|Yao meditates on a rooftop View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Read more... References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Minor Characters Category:Bovids